


Coffee Thief

by GlitchDroid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchDroid/pseuds/GlitchDroid
Summary: Tony is too sleep deprived for this shit, give him his coffee back.





	Coffee Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Succubus Kayko for reading over this and helping me fix my punctuation mistakes and word choice, even if its just a little ficlet it was very much appreciated.  
> This ficlet was inspired by this prompt: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/183972696700/writing-prompt-811 !

Tony tiredly runs his hands through his hair and casts an annoyed look at Loki. 

“Where’s my coffee, Loki.”

Loki shrugs and gives him an innocent, doe-eyed look. “Maybe you ran out?”  
Tony is too sleep deprived for this shit. “That is utter bullshit, Loki. I made coffee, walked away for 10 seconds, and now it’s gone. Where is it you bastard?” He crosses his arms, pouting. 

Loki stifles a smile and gets up from where he had been lounging on the sofa, making his way to Tony. “It’s just coffee dear, no need to pout.”

Tony lets out a gasp, brings one of his hands up to cover his mouth “Just coffee? It's not just coffee. It’s my lifeline, my one and only love, the one true joy in this dark and terrible world-” 

Loki clamps a hand over Tony’s mouth, groaning. He waves his hand and Tony’s cup of coffee appears in his hand with a flash of green. He shoves it into Tonys’ free hand. “Just take it back and cease your inane babbling.” 

Tony pulls away with a triumphant grin and takes a sip of the still steaming coffee, humming appreciatively at the taste. He turns back to Loki with a soft smile. “Love you, Lokes."

Loki returns the smile, teasingly joking, "Are you sure? I thought coffee was your one and only love?"

"Coffees' got nothing on you, Bambi. The light of my life, my true love, the apple of my eye."

Rolling his eyes, Loki takes the mug from Tonys' hands and pulls him into a hug. "And I love you as well, Anthony."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was super short, and something I wrote at like 2am. Hopefully you guys liked it, feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
